<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nico Robin by LadyCorazon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965948">Nico Robin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon'>LadyCorazon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Friends Found, Friendship, Other, Poetic, Poetry, poem, poetics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem written about Nico Robin. All reviews are welcomed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nico Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A face in the crowd,</p><p>My voice is not heard,</p><p>Tears have dried up,</p><p>When you told me to run.</p><p>I ran so many years,</p><p>Ready to give up,</p><p>But he has shown me hope,</p><p>A reason,</p><p>Not to stop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>